1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic monitoring and response systems, and in particular to an electronic awareness monitoring system that evaluates and monitors real-time data from a situation for direct response and control of the situation.
2. Related Art
A major problem facing operators of systems which display real-time data and control situations defining the real-time data is the real-time integration of the data from numerous sources. Since the real-time data represents the current known environment, it is continuously changing. Operators must quickly and correctly integrate information of various types from multiple sources and make correct recommendations or take correct actions based on the real-time data. In some cases, the total available reaction time may be measured in seconds.
Many attempts have been made to solve this problem. For instance, several monitors have been placed in close proximity to the operator so that the operator could observe several different sources and react accordingly. However, this setup is uncomfortable and distracts the operator because of the inherent narrow views of fragmented data which hinders proper reaction. Also, this requires the human operator to integrate the information mentally by looking at several consoles or talking to people with the data.
In order to perform correct evaluations and make correct decisions, operators must be able to maintain a wide focus of their total environment while maintaining a narrow focus on their specific area of responsibility. This is especially true where the data represents real-time tactical situations. Consequently, in tactical environments, the costs of indecision of incorrect decisions are generally high, both in terms of lives and materiel.
Therefore, what is needed is an integrated system that receives and processes real-time data to provide an operator with a visual integration of the data for evaluation and use. What is also needed is a system that allows an operator to evaluate and monitor real-time data for rapidly recognizing significant situations for facilitating rapid response and control of the situations with maximum accuracy.
Whatever the merits of the above mentioned systems and methods, they do not achieve the benefits of the present invention.